


Nurse Lydia Saves The Day

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stydia, day fluff, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is home sick. Lydia, being the amazing girlfriend she is, becomes Nurse Lydia and takes special care of her favorite patient!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Lydia Saves The Day

It was third period and Stiles still wasn't in school, and nobody had heard from him. Being late was nothing new for Stiles, but Lydia was worried anyway. During the break between third and fourth periods Lydia stepped outside to call him. Her call went to voicemail, which was concerning, so she tried again. This time, he answered and what Lydia heard was worse than she could have imagined.  
  
"Hey, Lyd." He sounded terrible. His voice was quiet, and he sounded so tired.  
"Stiles? Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. Just a cold, I think."  
"Oh, honey." Lydia cooed into her phone. "You sound awful."  
Stiles began to laugh, but it faded into a coughing fit. Lydia tightened her sweater around herself and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "My poor baby. Are you taking anything?"  
"My dad made me take some orange-" He yawned loudly. "Junk before he left. But that's it."  
  
Lydia closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stiles, you need to keep taking it. Okay?" There was no response, and Lydia pressed the phone closer to her ear, listening intently. After a few moments she heard a very faint snore from the other end. She was smiling as she hit the 'end call' button on her phone and returned to class to find Allison.  
  
  
She found Allison at her locker, talking to a girl from their world history class. "Hey." She said as she approached them. "Do you think you can find a ride home? Stiles is sick, I'm gonna go check on him."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Tell him I hope he feels better." They shared a quick hug, and Lydia called out a thanks as she made her way down the hall, her plan already forming in her mind.  
  
  
Half an hour later she parked outside the Stilinski house, her front seat full of her own form of cold remedies. She gathered up what she could, proceeded up the walkway, and let herself in the front door. She sat her things down on the kitchen table and walked up the creaky stairs to the second floor and Stiles' bedroom.  
  
The door was open, and Lydia could see Stiles was sprawled out across his bed on his stomach, shirtless, with his blanket covering only one of his legs. There were tissues in the trash can, and a few scattered around it on the floor. She smiled as she tiptoed over to his bed. As she got closer she began to hear soft snores, which she found to be absolutely adorable regardless of his current condition. Lydia hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Stiles' shoulder.  
  
"Stiles? Honey?" She whispered, moving her hand up and down his back, hoping it would wake him up. "Stiiiiles." As she drew out his name, he turned his face to look at her, she saw a pillow crease on his cheek all the way from his hair to his chin. She giggled as she moved her hand from his back to the side of his face. "Hey, baby. Nurse Lydia is here."  
  
He smiled at her before slamming his head back down on his pillow. "Why aren't you in school?" He asked, his voice muffled by his pillow.  
"I had to come nurse you back to health, of course." She was already standing again and walking toward the door. "So get up and come down stairs."  
Stiles groaned loudly, "Just leave me here to rot."  
  
She was already outside his bedroom door, on her way to the stairs. But she turned around, leaned in the doorway and said "I left school early for you, Stiles. Now get up and come downstairs." Her voice was firm and he knew there was no way to get out this. She blew him a kiss and returned to her business. Stiles listened as her high heels clicked all the way down stairs, smiling to himself the whole time.  
  
Downstairs Stiles was met by Lydia standing in his living room, unloading a bunch of bags onto his coffee table. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Nurse Lydia's special sick day necessities." She said as she turned in his arms to kiss him. "Now go lay on the couch. You're not moving again until I say so." Stiles kissed her forehead before trudging the four steps it took to get to the couch. He threw himself down with a loud huff and watched her finish. She'd brought along four DVDs, two extra large coffees from the coffee shop in town, a large Tupperware bowl of soup, two bottles of DayQuil, another box of tissues, cough drops and what looked to be turkey and cheese sandwiches.  
  
"Woah. Lyd, this is... Awesome."  
  
Lydia winked at him before carrying the soup into the kitchen to heat it up. "Oh, one of those coffees is for you! It has your name on it." Stiles never really liked, or needed coffee. His ADHD kept him pretty wired, and it never tasted right to him. But he didn't want to make Lydia feel bad, she had left school early after all. So he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip.  
  
"Wait... Is this-" He took another drink.  
"Peppermint hot chocolate." Lydia called from the kitchen, and Stiles could hear the smile in her voice. He grinned to himself, "My Lydi- Bear sure knows how to make my day."  
  
  
A few minutes later Lydia rejoined Stiles in the living room, this time she was carrying food, which reminded Stiles that he hasn't eaten yet today. On the plate she had a bowl of chicken soup, a turkey sandwich- cut in half- and a row of crackers. "You hungry?" She asked as she set in front of him. "Starved." Lydia returned to the kitchen to get her own food before joining him on the couch. "So which movie do you want first?" She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I've got 21 Jump Street, Big Daddy, Back To The Future and Zombieland."  
  
Stiles stretched out on the couch, and scratched his belly. "I don't care. I'm too tired for decision making." Lydia decided on 21 Jump Street. After putting the movie in, she got comfortable on the couch with Stiles. "How long ago did you take that medicine?" Stiles looked at the clock on the wall.  
"About 4 hours?"  
  
Lydia nodded as she reached over to the coffee table, picking up one bottle of DayQuil. Stiles groaned loudly and sank back farther into the couch cushions. "Noooooooo." He said as he threw his head back, his dramatizations made worse by his illness. She ignored him and poured the orange liquid into the cap, which doubled as a measuring cup. "I'm not above holding you down and forcing this on you." She said as she handed it to him. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in that goofball way he often did and said, "I'd rather you force yourself on me, instead."  
  
She smiled at him, and patted his chest with her free hand. "Maybe after you're better. Which will come sooner if you take this." And she pushed the small cup at him again. With another loud moan he took it, and swallowed it with a face that would suggest he was swallowing acid rather than cold medicine. Lydia kissed him quickly and whispered "Who's my big boy?" Before pulling away and resettling herself against him. Stiles plucked a tissue from the box Lydia had brought, and sneezed into it, narrowly missing her hair. If it had been anyone else, Lydia would have flipped her lid without hesitation. But when it came to Stiles, she was quick to forgive. Especially since he was so sick, and she had woken him up. So she just nuzzled herself into his shirtless chest and pressed play.  
  
  
Less than twenty minutes later Stiles was fast asleep again. Lydia tried to stay awake but the slow, even beating of Stiles' heart combined with cuddling and a movie was a recipe for a nap as far as she was concerned. So she pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it loosely over herself, careful not to cover Stiles, and let herself fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
